1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, battery cells are used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like. The shape of the battery cell may be variously changed depending on the kind of external device to which the battery cell is applied.
In a case where long-time driving, long-distance driving, and/or high-power driving are desired in an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle which consumes a large amount of power, a large-capacity battery module is configured by electrically coupling (e.g., electrically connecting) a plurality of battery cells in order to increase electrical power and capacity. The output voltage or output current of the battery module may be increased according to the number of battery cells included in the battery module.